


Last Words (Leading to a new Future)

by AkikoFumi



Series: Last Words [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Presumed Dead, Sam Wilson Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Left alone with a broken heart and a ring, Sam mourns Tony's death.<br/>Except, maybe Tony isn't as dead as he's thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words (Leading to a new Future)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> Because I couldn't let it end this unhappy - and because it was demanded :'D Part two of "Last Words"

Sam doesn’t know how long he’s sitting in the bedroom. His tears stop at one point, even though his body is still shuddering with sobs. He’s aching all over.

He’s still clutching the small box in one hand, but can’t bring himself to look at the ring once more. It hurts too much. Even worse because Sam can see it so clearly; can imagine the way Tony probably would have taken him out for a nice dinner, before taking out the box and asking him, a little shyly, if he wanted to marry him.

It hurts so much to have lost someone again.

Sam thinks that he should get up from the bed. That he should _do_ something. Anything to distract himself from the pain in his chest. He randomly remembers an article he’s read years ago, how it was possible to die from a literal broken heart.

He wonders if it will happen to him.

Mechanically, he gets up from the bed, but he doesn’t know what to do. Everything feels like it has lost meaning, like nothing matters anymore.

As if someone has pulled the rug from under his feet.

Sam feels unbalanced and lost, but he has dealt with this before – he can do it again.

The doorbell rings and snaps him out of his thoughts. Sam narrows his eyes; it’s the worst possible time for visitors and he really feels like ignoring whoever is it, but then again, it could just be the mailman, right?

He tries to look put together, straightens and answers the door.

Sam absolutely does _not_ expect to come face to face with Tony.

Tony, who looks absolutely exhausted, with blood smeared across his face, his hair ruined, the undersuit ripped in places.

 _Tony_ , who is smiling tiredly at Sam. Alive and breathing.

It’s such a confusing imagine that Sam doesn’t react at first, trying to process what’s happening. But then he reacts on instinct, flinging himself forward into Tony and wraps himself around him, hugging him with as much strength as he has.

“I’m so sorry”, Tony whispers intensely, arms coming up to wrap around Sam in return. “I’m so, so sorry for making you worry.”

Sam can’t reply. He ducks closer, face pressed into the crook of Tony’s neck and only now he feels like he can breathe again, breathe in the familiar scent of his lover. He’s not sure when he’s started crying again – or when he fell asleep.

.

Sam wakes up on the couch, with Tony’s arms wrapped around him, head tucked under the brunet’s chin. Like this, he can press his ear to Tony’s chest and listen to his heartbeat, strong and steady.

“How-”

“How I’m still alive?”, Tony finishes. He brings up one hand to cup the back of Sam’s neck, rubbing circles into his skin. “I… I think I fell. Not sure. I actually lost consciousness moments after I flew through. Rogers said Hulk caught me – and apparently shocked me back to life.”

It sounds so crazy, it _has_ to be true. Sam cuddles closer and lets out a long, deep sigh. His voice sounds weaker than he’d like when he says: “I thought I’d lost you, too.”

Tony’s grip around him tightens. “I know”, he whispers. “And I’m sorry for that. I… I thought I was about to die. I wanted to hear your voice before-”

Sam surges up and stops Tony from finishing the sentence with a fierce kiss. It leaves both of them breathless and panting and it’s exactly what they need. Sam digs his fingers into Tony’s arm, needing to feel his warmth. It still feels like a dream; still feels unreal to be back in his lover’s arms when less than an hour ago he thought he’d lost Tony forever.

“So”, Sam begins.

Tony gives him a soft little smile. “So?”

“About that ring…”

He feels Tony go completely still beneath him, though the hand in his neck doesn’t stop rubbing soothing circles. Then the brunet presses a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead and shifts a little. “Yeah, about that ring… Too late now to tell you to forget you ever saw it, hm?” Tony hugs him tighter. “And too soon to ask for an answer, either… But I meant it, Sam. I want to marry you. Only, of course, if you-”

“Yes.”

Tony stills again and Sam doesn’t need to look at him to know that there’s an expression of surprise on his lover’s face. “Yes?”, Tony repeats carefully.

“ _Yes_ ”, Sam says again, pushing up and out of Tony’s arms to look at him. “I want to marry you. _But_ ” He holds up a finger, effectively stopping the excited reply that has been on Tony’s tongue. “For that goddamn stunt with the nuke and the wormhole, you owe me an amazing proposal. Falling onto one knee and all included.”

Tony’s eyes light up and this time he’s the first one to lean in for a kiss. Sam melts into it, finally feeling completely calm and soothed after the emotional rollercoaster he’s been through.

.

Three weeks later, Tony makes good on his promise.

He takes Sam out for dinner and it’s one of the more expensive restaurants. He makes sure to have the attention of the whole room before he starts his speech, eyes trained on Sam the entire time.

And he actually goes down on one knee at the end of his little speech, holding out the familiar blue-velvet box with the ring.

There is no mask, no façade. There’s only Tony Stark when he asks:

“Sam Wilson. Will you marry me?”

Sam smiles, wide and open.

“ _Yes._ I do.”


End file.
